Impulsos
by Patri13
Summary: 6x06 "Fire and Brimstone" - Una versión que intenta profundizar un poco en los sentimientos de Jane y Lisbon entorno a las dos escenas clave de este increíble episodio. Seguimos de cerca el camino de Lisbon hasta la casa de Jane, espero que os guste. En la "nota de autor" del principio explico mejor lo que pretendo. Continuación del 6x06 dándole rienda suelta a mi imaginación ;)
1. Impulsos

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

Antes de empezar quisiera decir un par de cosas:

Escribo esto habiendo visto sólo algunas partes del episodio 6x06 "Fire and Brimstone". No tengo internet en casa ahora mismo por lo que utilizo uno público, pero va fatal así que no he podido ver el episodio entero. No obstante, la intríngulis y el ataque de Jisbon que me ha dado me han llevado a escribir sobre lo que meramente he podido ver una sola vez sin posibilidad de repetición. Lo he visto en inglés sin subtítulos así que la poca conversación que hay la he intentado traducir "fielmente" al diálogo original (o al menos la parte que recuerdo).

He decidido dejarlo tal y como termina el episodio, pero si queréis lo puedo seguir improvisadamente según mi visión de los posibles hechos, o bien podría convertirse en una serie de shots. Aviso de antemano que en caso de desarrollarlo no será muy largo (quizá tres o cuatro capítulos) y que por supuesto lo terminaría antes de que se emitiese el siguiente episodio el domingo que viene. Decidme en los comentarios qué preferís y si os gusta lo que habéis leído.

Nada más, espero que os guste. Las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.

* * *

**Impulsos**

_"No tienes ni idea de lo que has significado para mí... de lo que significas para mí. Gracias"_

Esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza. Aún podía recordar el escalofrío de emoción que le recorrió toda la espalda tras escuchar tales palabras del mismísimo Patrick Jane. Se había quedado sin habla, no supo ni cómo reaccionar, pero él la abrazó antes de poder pensar en algo qué decir. La abrazó con firmeza, pero lo hizo diferente de como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Arropó con sus brazos el punto de equilibrio en su vida con fuerza, apretando los ojos para poder controlar sus emociones. Por supuesto Lisbon no lo vio, pero pudo sentir su necesidad de despedirse como es debido de lo que le ha mantenido cuerdo durante tanto tiempo. Pese a quedarse algo cortada ella le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, aunque no dijo nada ya que no quería hablar más de la cuenta. No sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que esa iba a ser la última vez que le viese, y tenía razón. El muy desgaciado acababa de dejarla tirada tras mentirle a la cara descaradamente, jugando con sus emociones para variar, y encima se las había arreglado para quitarle no uno, sino los dos teléfonos mientras la abrazaba.

Lisbon estaba enfadada, cabreada, furiosa. Se sentía utilizada, humillada incluso; se sentía ingenua por pensar que dejaría que se metiese entre él y su estúpida venganza. Sin embargo, Jane había decidido llevarla a ver la preciosa puesta de sol para despedirse y confesarle sus emociones antes de dirigirse él solo al encuentro de los cinco posibles John el Rojo, lo que en parte contrarrestaba un poco su enfado.

Otro coche. Alzó la mano haciendo aspamientos, pero el vehículo pasó de largo como tantos otros. Empezaba a hartarse. Pese a ello, andar de noche le despejaba la mente, aunque en ese momento tan sólo le rondaba una pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se le "medio declara" y luego la deja tirada sin posibilidad de moverse o pedir ayuda?

_"Para protegerme"_ respondió una voz dentro de su propia cabeza. Ella misma sabía la respuesta, y era precísamente eso lo que le hacía perder los nervios. No necesitaba protección. Ya había sobrevivido una vez al temible John el Rojo, y podía volverlo a hacer. Pero era la idea de imaginarse al indefenso de Jane delante de cinco potenciales sospechosos preparados para el combate y armados hasta los dientes lo que hacía que saltasen sus nervios. Esto por supuesto no se lo había dicho a Jane, pero realmente quería estar presente cuando intentase alguna cosa contra ellos para poder protegerle, para poder asegurarse de que no moría en el intento, o al menos no solo.

Hacía ya casi un año que había desistido en lo de arrestar a John el Rojo. Por supuesto que lo iba a intentar, pero sabía que las ansias de Jane eran mayores que su sentido del deber, ya que la justicia realmente justa sería matar a ese bastardo de la forma más lenta y atroz posible, aunque ella lo agilizaría con una bala en la cabeza por compasión; el sadismo nunca fue su punto fuerte.

De nuevo unas luces iluminaron la calzada. "Ya está bien de tanta tontería" se dijo a sí misma mientras se ponía en medio de la carretera sacando su placa del bolsillo. Al fin logró detener un coche, y no se andó con chiquitas a la hora de sacar al conductor del vehículo para arrebatárselo.

- Voy a llamar a la policía -dijo el conductor marcando ya el número.

- Sí, eso estaría genial.

Alargó el brazo para quitarle el teléfono de las manos y se metió en el coche del tirón. El hombre no podía estar más indignado, pero a Lisbon eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así en los más de diez años que llevaba en el cuerpo, pero tampoco reparó en ello. Se llevó el teléfono al oído ya que el número ya estaba marcado y pidió refuerzos dando la dirección de la casa de Jane mientras se dirigía allí a toda costa. El siguiente número que marcó fue el suyo.

- ¡Jane!

- Hola, Lisbon -respondió en un tono áspero, más serio de lo que jamás había estado antes.

- Jane, no hagas esto, no sin mí.

- Mira... lo siento.

- ¡Jane, te lo estoy suplicando, estás en peligro!

- No va a pasar nada, estaré bien -dijo en un tono suave intentando calmarla.

- ¡No, no lo vas a estar! Si haces esto vas a tirar toda tu vida por la borda.

Un corto silencio hizo que su esperanza de hacerle entrar en razón creciese de repente. Jane dudó unos instantes, pero ni el menor atisbo de cordura o sentido común se le pasó por la mente. No iba a cambiar de opinión, no a estas alturas. Pensó en decirle un par de cosas, cosas que quizás debería haberle dicho cuando estaban frente a la puesta de sol, pero finalmente se limitó a esbozar una amarga sonrisa.

- Adiós, Lisbon.

- ¿Jane? ¡Jane, no...!

Demasiado tarde. El pitido al otro lado de la línea le hizo tirar el teléfono contra la guantera del coche y darle un segundo golpe al volante con toda su rabia. Ahora era la impotencia lo que le carcomía el alma. Iba a más de 50 quilómetros por hora por encima del límite permitido y seguía pisando el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía que llegar antes de que Jane hiciese algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda la vida, o peor aún, antes de que se quedase sin ella.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Al fin llegó a su residencia. Salió del coche casi de un salto, dejando las llaves puestas y la puerta abierta. Corrió hacia la puerta tan rápido como pudo; estaba cerrada. Aporreó el cristal mientras gritaba el nombre de su asesor. Estaba demasiado oscuro así que probablemente no se encontraban en la casa principal. Empezó a dar un rodeó aún con el corazón en un puño. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso. ¿Había llegado tarde?

Entonces vio la caseta y los respectivos coches. Había luz dentro. Se llevó la mano al cinturón mientras aflojaba el paso para coger aire. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que podrían estar haciendo ahí dentro por lo que se acercó con cuidado. Sin embargo, un mal presentimiento hizo que se detuviese aún lejos de la puerta. Seguidamente, lo único que sintió fue como si fuego quemase sus ojos y cómo sus pies se despegaban del suelo. La caseta acababa de explotar.

Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta más por el susto que por el golpe recibido por parte de la onda expansiva. Afortunadamente, su buen olfato policial acababa de salvarle la vida. Terminó cayendo sobre hojas secas junto a unos matorrales bien cuidados. El frío de la noche causó en ella un par de espasmos, pues el golpe de calor que acababa de recibir hizo que se destemplara. Se incorporó sin levantarse del suelo y esperó unos segundos a que se le ajustara la vista, pero lo que vio le produjo casi arcadas.

La caseta de madera había quedado totalmente carbonizada. Las ventanas rotas, los cristales sobre los coches, también afectados por el lado de la explosión, y dentro tan sólo quedó la oscuridad. Miró con horror el interior de la estructura -o lo que quedaba de ella- sin tan siquiera poder parpadear. El corazón se le detuvo, la respiración se le entrecortó. Ahora se sentía más culpable que nunca por haberse dejado embaucar de esa manera, por haber accedido a meterse en el coche-cafetera de Jane y dejar que la guiase hasta un lugar tan bonito para despedirse de ella. Jane sabía que esto iba a pasar, por eso había deicido despedirse, por eso quiso dejarla al margen, por eso le había dicho adiós.

Lisbon se dio cuenta justo en ese instante, y un súbito sentimiento de frustración y odio hacia él encogió su pecho. La rabia que sentía en ese momento hacia él no tenía límites, y el dolor que sentía en su interior se transformó en pequeñas lágrimas que empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas sin que ella pudiese refrenarlas. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta. Lo que sentía no era odio, era amor.


	2. Sombras y ceniza

**Disclaimer:** the TV series "_The Mentalist_" does not belong to me; it is property of the executive producer and creator of the TV show, Bruno Heller. This is just for fun and there's not an intended fraud or copy.

Primero de todo perdón por las faltas ortográficas del capítulo anterior (y próximos, que ya me lo veo venir), escribo muy rápido y luego cuando lo releo me voy saltando palabras, ¡pero sé que no es excusa así que tendré más cuidado a partir de hoy!

En segundo lugar muchas gracias por los reviews. El público manda así que aquí va mi visión de los acontecimientos futuros, siempre intentando mantener la línea real de la serie e intentando deducir de un modo coherente cómo reaccionarían los personajes en la situación que propongo, ya que no me gusta demasiado lo de "cambiarles el carácter". Me he guiado un poquito con la promo del siguiente episodio, 6x07 _"The Great Red Dragon"_, aunque voy a enfocarlo de un modo mucho más Jisbon en vez de centrarme en la trama principal, que para eso ya están los guionistas oficiales de la serie ;)

Nada más, espero que os guste como funciona mi cabecita loca ;) Críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.

* * *

**Sombras y ceniza**

Se levantó del suelo aún estando en shock. Se llevó el antebrazo a la boca para protegerse del humo que salía en todas direcciones a una velocidad atroz. Notó como parte de la ceniza que se esparcía por el aire se le pegaba en las mejillas, aún un tanto húmedas pese a haberse secado las lágrimas con la manga de la americana.

Tosió un par de veces antes de incorporarse por completo y bajó el brazo lentamente, dejando así paso a la horrible visión que se le presentaba ante sus ojos. No podía tan siquiera parpadear. Miró a ambos lados de la caseta por si veía salir a alguien, quien fuese, pero no fue así. Tragó saliva y se dispuso a caminar hacia la estructura, pero no pudo mover ni un sólo músculo. La incertidumbre de si habría sobrevivido alguien o no le paralizaba el cuerpo a la vez que un montón de preguntas asaltaron sus pensamientos, todas empezando con un "¿y si...?" pero sin un final conciso, ya que el más evidente era el que parecía más viable: los seis habían muerto. Quizás todo aquello había sido una patraña de Jane, opción que tampoco se podía descartar, pero sí que era en la que menos confiaba.

Finalmente logró avanzar hacia lo que quedaba de la estructura carbonizada. Desenfundó el arma y sacó su pequeña linterna del bolsillo, objeto que afortunadamente Jane no había cogido previamente. Se acercó al agujero que solía ser la puerta con la respiración entre cortada. Ya no había humo dentro, pero la agonía en la que estaba viviendo era aún peor. Encendió la linterna y apuntó al interior de la estancia. Pese a estar todo literalmente negro no parecía haber indicios de sangre o cualquier otro tipo de restos humanos. Era una buena señal.

Comenzó a avanzar cuidando cada paso que daba e intentando cubrir todos los ángulos para no encontrarse ninguna sorpresa. Apretaba la empuñadura del arma con fuerza, más por el susto que los nervios de inspeccionar el lugar. Aún se notaba temblando desde la explosión, pero necesitaba relajarse y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo: buscar supervivientes.

Finalmente encontró a alguien bajo una de las telas blancas. Era Reede Smith. Eso le decepcionó un poco pero igualmente se acercó a comprobar su estado. Estaba boca abajo, y tenía lo que parecía ser una estantería encima. Se acercó y le tomó el puslo. Sorprendentemente aún estaba vivo. Eso le dio un atisbo de esperanza de encontrar a los demás aún con vida. Se giró para seguir su búsqueda.

Sin embargo, un hilo de voz al otro lado de la sala hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco. Escuchó toser a alguien. Apuntó con la linterna hacia de donde procedía la voz y lo que se encontró la dejó sin habla.

- Te... Teresa...

Era Ray Haffner. Estaba empotrado contra la pared del fondo, con toda la parte derecha de la cara quemada y con lo que parecía ser un trozo de mesa clavado justo debajo del esternón.

- Oh, Dios mío...

Pese a su reacio comportamiento desde que Jane le contó que formaba parte de su lista negra se acercó hacia él rápidamente y se puso de cuclillas a su lado. Le miró a los ojos y luego le miró la herida. No tenía buena pinta. Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Haffner, en sus últimas, consiguió hablar entre tos y sangre:

- Teresa... No soy John el Rojo... No lo soy...

- Te creo, Ray -no podía evitar sentirse culpable-. Lo siento.

Parecía que quería seguir hablando pero la sangre le obstruía la tráquea y apenas podía respirar. Lisbon le puso la mano en la mejilla que aún conservaba mientras un sentimiento angustioso le oprimía el pecho hasta el punto en el que notó cómo las lágrimas volvían a asomarse en sus ojos, aunque ninguna llegó a caer.

Haffner seguía debatiéndose hasta que dejó de moverse y se quedó con la mirada perdida en el fondo de la habitación. Lisbon bajó la mirada sintiéndose impotente y en parte culpable a la vez. Conocía sus sentimientos hacia a ella, y pese a que no le correspondía quería haber dejado las cosas bien, como amigos.

Se levantó e intentó recomponerse antes de seguir su camino. Siguió buscando hasta cruzar totalmente la estructura, apartando escombros y demás obstáculos consiguió llegar hasta la puerta trasera, lugar en el que la explosión no había sido tan severa. A medida que se acercaba hacia la puerta fue apuntando a diversos sitios con su pequeña linterna, y fue entonces cuando casi se le cae el arma.

- ¡Jane!

Tumbado boca abajo en el suelo, encontró a un moribundo Patrick Jane que intentaba ponerse a cuatro patas. Sus movimientos eran lentos, inseguros, confundidos. Lisbon prácticamente se tiró a su lado para ayudarle.

- Dios mío, Jane, estás vivo -dijo dejando la linterna a un lado y agarrándole por los hombros.

- Eso parece -respondió él totalmente aturdido.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó ayudándolo a sentarse apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

Jane tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de poder fijar la vista en Lisbon, quien le miraba a los ojos con cara de suma preocupación. La explosión le había empotrado contra la pared y se había rasgado el costado con el borde mal acabado de la ventana. No era un corte profundo, pero sí le había levantado la piel. Lisbon le puso la mano en el costado, presionando levemente sobre la herida para intentar detener la pequeña hemorragia; aparte de eso parecía estar bien.

- Sí, creo que sí -dijo finalmente aún algo confuso-. Pero Bertram y McAllister...

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? -preguntó con ansia.

- Salieron por esta puerta -dijo señalando meramente-. Tienes que ir tras ellos.

- No, no voy a moverme -Jane intentó hacer un esfuerzo para contestarle pero le faltaban las fuerzas-. Les podemos localizar luego -añadió para tranquilizarle.

De pronto Lisbon escuchó las sirenas de los refuerzos que había pedido previamente. Como siempre llegaban tarde, pero al menos la ambulancia llegaba justo a tiempo. Se quedó con él hasta que cuatro policías equipados con chaleco y semiautomáticas irrumpieron a gritos en la caseta.

- Necesito asistencia médica, ¡ya!

Uno de los policías asintió y salió tal y como había entrado a toda velocidad mientras que los otros tres inspeccionaban el lugar. No tardó en escucharse tres "¡despejado!" alto y claro, y mientras que los policías salían dos médicos entraban. Se acercaron directamente hacia ellos, pero Lisbon les avisó de que Reede estaba atrapado e inconsciente, pero vivo. Pese a que fuese un potencial John el Rojo no iba a dejarle morir tan fríamente; prefería tener la oportunidad de intentar arrestarle ella misma dado el caso.

Los médicos terminaron rápidamente con el asunto. Pese a que no era una herida grave se llevaron a Jane al hospital para una examinación completa, ya que una explosión no es para tomárselo a la ligera. También se llevaron a Reede Smith, aunque con más urgencia que Jane. No parecía estar físicamente herido, pero todavía estaba inconsciente por lo que podría ser algo interno. Lisbon aprovechó para llamar a Cho y contarle lo ocurrido a la vez que le ordenó encontrar a Bertram y McAllister.

- ¿Emito un boletín de desaparición?

- No, uno de búsqueda y captura. Hay que evitar perderles el rastro, si logran esconderse como comadrejas nos será imposible encontrarles y volveremos a estar como al principio.

- De acuerdo. ¿Y qué pasa con Stiles?

Lisbon dudó unos instantes-. Jane no me ha dicho nada sobre él pero tampoco estaba en la caseta.

- ¿Emito otro boletín?

- No, tan sólo encontradle. Hablaré de todas formas con Jane, quizás sabe algo que aún no sabemos. Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo.

- ¿Cómo está? -preguntó refiriéndose al consultor.

- Vivo, que ya es mucho -tomó aire-. Se pondrá bien. Voy al hospital con él, tú avisa a Rigsby y Van Pelt y cuéntales lo ocurrido. Estás al mando hasta que volvamos a Sacramento.

- A la orden.

Ambos colgaron a la vez. Lisbon se fue directa a la ambulancia y arrancaron motores a toda velocidad hacia el hospital. Le habían quitado la americana y el chaleco y abierto la camisa para curarle la herida.

- Ha tenido suerte, señor Jane -dijo uno de los técnicos-, este rasguño tan siquiera le dejará cicatriz.

- Todo un logro -respondió Jane con una ligera sonrisa buscando la cara de Lisbon, pero para su sorpresa ella apartó la mirada. No sabía por qué pero parecía irritada.

Afortunadamente, tal y como había dicho el médico de la ambulancia las heridas de Jane eran totalmente superficiales. Lisbon se había tomado la libertad de conseguirle una camisa de su talla mientras le curaban, al menos así no iría tan apedazado pese a que el resto del traje se encontraba en condiciones deplorables. Muy a pesar suyo Jane tuvo que quedarse la noche en observación. No durmió, pero al menos sí que descansó con los ojos cerrados.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

A las seis de la mañana Jane ya estaba vestido y listo para seguir con su frenesí. Lisbon, quien se había quedado dormida en la silla de visitas, se despertó de un bote cuando Jane le cogió su teléfono de las manos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Hay que llamar al equipo.

- Ya lo hice anoche.

- No, no, hay que avisarles -dijo encendiendo el teléfono.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Hay una organización dentro del sistema de las fuerzas del orden de California y "_Tigre, tigre_" es la contraseña, un código entre ellos.

- ¿Qué? -Lisbon parecía haber visto un fantasma.

- El tatuaje de los tres puntos en el brazo izquierdo es su marca, su identificación. Bertram, McAllister y Smith lo tienen.

- Pero eso quiere decir que un miembro de esta organización es John el Rojo -concluyó Lisbon aturdida con tanta información.

- Exacto, y puede ser cualquier policía, agente o criminólogo forense de cualquier agencia -se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y esperó unos segundos-. Rigsby, ¿dónde estás?

- Estoy con Van Pelt siguiendo una pista del posible paradero de Bret Stiles.

- ¿Estáis solos?

- No -miró hacia atrás instintivamente para ver a los otros dos agentes que estaban con ellos-, los del FBI se han enterado de toda la historia y nos vemos obligados a compartir terreno -volvió a mirar hacia delante-. En parte mejor, quizás así...

- Rigsby, escúchame -le cortó la frase Jane-: no confíes en nadie, ¿me oyes? Díselo a Van Pelt.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué, qué pasa?

Su tono alarmó a Van Pelt, quien se acercó a él para esuchar la conversación-. Es Jane -le informó en voz baja.

- Rigsby, Van Pelt: no confiéis en un sólo policía o agente del orden -articuló todas y cada una de las palabras- Hay una organización clandestina y John el Rojo forma parte de ella.

Van Pelt levantó la vista sin querer hacia uno de los agentes, quien se llevó la mano al cinturón. Entonces todo pasó muy rápido: Van Pelt empujó a Rigsby hacia el callejón a la vez que cogía su arma con la mano que le quedaba libre. La bala propiciada por el otro agente les pasó rozando la ropa, pero afortunadamente no les alcanzó. Su compañero, quien estaba al otro lado de la calle paralelamente al callejón también abrió fuego, pero Van Pelt, quien había caído de espaldas contra unos bidones con el arma ya en la mano, disparó cuatro veces a matar. Dio diana y el agente cayó de espaldas, muerto.

El ruido de las balas hizo que Jane apartase el oído del teléfono al instante, lo que alarmó a Lisbon. Rigsby, recuperado ya del sobresalto, se acercó al borde del callejón. Miró a Van Pelt, quien estaba justo en el otro lado, aún sentada, y le hizo señas para que mirase si venía. Grace asintió y Rigsby le tiró el teléfono sin colgar, ella lo cogió al vuelo y lo utilizó de espejo. Vio cómo el agente se acercaba hacia ellos con el arma en alto, así que esperó el momento justo para indicarle a Rigsby que lo tenía al alcance. Salió casi de un salto con el brazo recto para apartar el arma de su camino y poder llegar hasta él. El agente apretó el gatillo por instinto, pero fue una bala perdida. Rigsby se las apañó para inmobilizarle rápidamente y lo estampó contra la pared. Van Pelt, ya de pie, se acercó a él expresamente para que viese que tenía una pistola apuntándole a menos de quince centímetros de la cara, logrando así que dejase de resistirse.

- ¿Rigsby? -preguntó Jane después del largo silencio-. ¿Rigsby, estáis bien?

Van Pelt se agachó a por el teléfono sin perder al tipo de vista ya que Rigsby le tenía trincado.

- Jane, estamos bien.

Tanto Jane como Lisbon soltaron el aire que les había estado oprimiendo durante los dos últimos minutos con cara de alivio.

- Uno de los agentes ha muerto pero hemos podido coger al otro.

- Mira si tiene un tatuaje de tres puntos en el brazo izquierdo.

Van Pelt se lo dijo a Rigsby y este le subió la manga de la camiseta sin el menor cuidado. Efectivamente, tenía tres puntos tatuados en el brazo izquierdo, y el tipo parecía incluso orgulloso de su escubrimiento.

- Lo tenemos -informó Van Pelt.

Jane no pudo evitar suspirar-. Bien, nos vemos en la oficina.

- De acuerdo.

Y colgó el teléfono. Jane tardó unos instantes más pero finalmente cerró la tapa de su teléfono y se giró hacia Lisbon esbozando una sonrisa. Lisbon le miró esperando la gran noticia, pero él tan sólo se limitaba a sonerír.

- Tienen a uno de los miembros, vivo -especificó-. Hay que volver, ahora.

Y le pasó por el lado sin perder esa siniestra sonrisa. Lisbon se dio cuenta de algo: nada le importaba más que John el Rojo, ni ella ni su propia vida, sólo John el Rojo. No le había dicho ni una sóla palabra, ni una sóla referencia a su pequeño monólogo en la puesta de Sol en toda la noche y tampoco parecía que lo fuese a hacer en su camino de vuelta a Sacramento. Era obvio que sus palabras no habían sido más que un método para engatusarla ya que sabía que nada más funcionaría con ella a estas alturas.

Salió de la habitación y recorrió todo el pasillo hasta la entrada del hospital. Puesto que no le vio salió a la calle, donde le vio hablando con un taxista para que les llevase de vuelta a su residencia para coger el coche e irse lo antes posible para Sacramento. "_John el Rojo y nada más..._" pensó para sus adentros. "_Vale_", respiró hondo, "_si lo quieres así, así lo tendrás_".


	3. Extremos

Sé que voy tarde (por favor no me matéis!) pero debido a que la magnífica CBS ha decidido retrasar la emisión oficial del episodio "Fire and Brimstone" pese a que todo el mundo ya lo ha visto pues digamos que he ganado una semana más de tiempo. No lo pongo como excusa, al contrario, dispongo de más tiempo para crear algo consistente ya que no me gusta escribir un "Jisbon off time" y sin una estructura lineal. Quiero hacerlo bien, y eso implica realismo, así que pese a que me duele no he podido desenganchar a nuestro amigo John el Rojo del asunto.

He seguido la promo del 6x07 "The Great Red Dragon" por lo que espero que podáis identificar algunas escenas en la lectura al final del anteriro capítulo, en ese capítulo y en el siguiente. A partir de entonces puede pasar cualquier cosa jeje. Aún así, voy a intentar alejarlo de la posible trama (o al menos de lo que creo que podría ser el desenlace) para que no suene a plagio, aunque con Bruno Heller nunca se sabe...

Capítulo largo para compensar mi retraso. ¡Espero vuestras opiniones al respecto! :)

* * *

**Extremos**

El camino de vuelta se hizo largo y algo tenso. Puesto que habían ido en el coche de Jane, Lisbon tuvo que aguantarse y sentarse de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto. Se pasó todo el camino mirando por la ventana sin apenas cruzar dos frases con Jane, aunque cuando pasaron por el lugar en el que la había dejado tirada la noche anterior no pudo evitar apartar la mirada, y se odió por ello. Cuando por fin llegaron al edifcio del CBI, Lisbon fue la primera en salir del coche y dirigirse a paso ligero hacia las oficinas. Jane salió del coche más despacio sin perderla de vista. Bloqueó el coche y siguió sus pasos, pero para su sorpresa cuando llegó al ascensor las puertas de éste se cerraron en sus narices. Lisbon tan siquiera le había esperado para subir, algo que nunca había hecho ni cuando había estado enfadada o molesta con él. Jane frunció el ceño mientras le daba repetidamente al botón del ascensor. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Cuando al fin llegó a la oficina vio a Lisbon hablando con Van Pelt, al parecer totalmente ilesa. Eso le sacó un peso de encima aunque no lo exteriorizarse. Sin embargo, antes de acercarse buscó a Rigsby y Cho, pero sus chaquetas no estaban en sus mesas así que dedujo que no estaban interrogando al detenido. Se permitió relajar sus músculos y tomó aire, ya que de lo contrario hubiese puesto rumbo a la sala de interrogatorios como una bala. En su lugar se puso las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó a sus dos compañeras.

- Lo siento -fue lo último que esuchó decir a Van Pelt.

- Era de esperar -dijo Lisbon algo fastidiada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Van Pelt puso sus ojos en él con cara de sorpresa, pero antes de decir nada miró primero a Lisbon, quien asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Rigsby y yo hemos interrogado al agente que arrestamos, miembro de la organización, pero no nos ha dicho absolutamente nada.

- Dame cinco minutos y te aseguro que...

- No podemos tocarle -le interrumpió Lisbon.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Este asunto abarca a todo el sistema de las fuerzas del orden de California -explicó Lisbon-. Ese terreno corresponde a los federales.

- Pues entonces habrá que actuar rápido.

Y antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiese decir palabra alguna Jane ya estaba de camino hacia la sala de interrogatorios. Sin embargo, un grito de autoridad hizo que se destuviese al girar la esquina.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Jane parecía algo confuso con esa pregunta, pues la respuesta era demasiado obvia.

- Pues ir a interrogar a un miembro de la organización de la que John el Rojo forma parte.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- Porque de los cinco sospechosos que quedaban en mi lista tan sólo Bertram, McAllister y Smith tenían el tatuaje, y dado que Smith está fuera de combate...

- ¿Y cómo sabes que Smith no es John el Rojo?

- John el Rojo jamás se hubiese expuesto a la explosión. Es demasiado precabido para dejarse atrapar de esa manera, ergo o es Bertram o es McAllister.

- De todas formas, ¿qué pretendes conseguir entrando ahí? Van Pelt ya ha intentado sonsacarle información y no ha habido manera. ¿Qué te hace pensar que hablará contigo?

- No voy a preguntarle sobre la organización, eso es algo que me trae sin cuidado -Lisbon se echó hacia atrás tras escuchar sus palabras; no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-. Tan sólo voy a preguntarle acerca de John el Rojo.

- Las cosas no funcionan así -dijo más indignada que otra cosa.

- No hay tiempo, Lisbon -quiso intentar hacerla entrar en razón-. Si queremos atrapar a John el Rojo hay que ir directos a por la información que nos interesa. Además, tú lo has dicho. Los federales pueden encargarse de desmantelar el resto de la organización más adelante.

Se giró de nuevo para seguir con su camino. Lisbon tuvo que respirar hondo dos veces para controlar las ganas de estrangularle. Ya no estaba molesta con él, estaba realmente enfadada y algo frustrada por su aguda cegera en cuanto a un visión en perspectiva del asunto. Apretó el paso para alcanzarle y justo cuando iba a poner la mano en el pomo ella se interpuso entre él y la puerta.

- Voy a entrar contigo.

- Preferiría que...

- Me importa un cuerno lo que prefieras -le espetó claramente irritada-. Voy a entrar ahí y más te vale sonsacarle algo o de lo contrario seré yo quien te arrestre.

Jane le mantuvo la mirada, desafiantes los dos.

- Está bien.

Agarró el mango de la puerta y tiró con fuerza, pasando por el lado de Lisbon como una corriente de viento. No tenía tiempo que perder discutiendo con ella. Entró a paso lento pero firme, y se sentó en la silla sin dejar de mirar al agente del FBI, quien parecía bastante seguro de sí mismo. Lisbon entró detrás y se quedó de pie en una esquina. Jane mantuvo el contacto visual unos segundos para estudiarle, pero sorprendentemente no parecía ponerle nervioso.

- Posee un gran autocontrol, agente Tumper -dijo finalmente a media voz.

- No espere que le cuente nada -respondió sin más.

- Oh, sí, sí lo harás -dijo Jane amagando una sonrisa, pero volvió a su seriedad inicial rápidamente-, porque no estoy aquí para hablar de la organización.

El agente Tumper parecía estar algo sorpendido, pero tan sólo asintió con una leve sonrisa, incrédulo.

- No me importa la razón por la que existe esta organización y no me importa qué tipo de principios puedas tener para haberte unido a ella -el agente levantó una ceja algo sorprendido-, tan sólo me interesa una cosa.

- ¿Cuál? -preguntó en un tono gallito.

- John el Rojo.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Forma parte de la organización, y tú me vas a decir quién es.

El agente miró instintivamente a Lisbon y luego volviró a mirar a Jane, riéndose, aunque no pudo evitar medio cruzar los brazos.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? John el Rojo no puede...

- No se te ocurra volver a reirte cuando te estoy hablando de algo tan serio -le dijo sin parpadear, implacable, lo que hizo que el agente cerrase al fin la boca dentro de su asombro-. John el Rojo forma parte de la organización y estoy seguro de que _tú _le conoces.

- Venga ya, yo no tengo ni idea de...

- Puede que no conozcas su identidad -le cortó de nuevo-, pero ten por seguro que le conoces... personalmente -el agente tragó saliva-. John el Rojo es humano; es una persona normal, como tú y como yo. Lo único que no es normal son los asesinatos que ha cometido a lo largo de tantos años y que tú, aquí presente, vas a ayuadarme a detener de una vez por todas.

El agente miró de nuevo a Lisbon, quien le miraba impasible a la espera de una respuesta convincente. El agente finalmente suspiró y dejó su orgullo a un lado mientra dejaba caer los brazos. Frunció el ceño, intentando hacer memoria. No debía de ser fácil teniendo en cuenta la grab cantidad de miembros de los que disponía la organización clandestina.

Pero entonces, el silencio se rompió de repente. La puerta se abrió y los tres se giraron sobresaltados. Dos agentes del FBI acababan de irrumpir en la sala de interrogatorios sin tan siquiera mirar a Lisbon o Jane y se dirigieron hacia el sospechoso, quien parecía no entender nada tampoco.

- Agente Lisbon -dijo un tercer agente desde el marco de la puerta-, venimos a llevarnos al agente Tumper. Aquí tiene la orden firmada por el juez Manchester -dijo alargando el brazo para entregársela a Lisbon-, la cual nos autoriza a llevarnos a nuestro agente para poder interrogarlo bajo nuestra custodia.

- No pueden hacer eso -dijo Jane levantándose de la silla.

- Por supuesto los federales tomarán cartas en el asunto -añadió ignorándole por completo.

Lisbon cogió la carta y la abrió sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Empezó a leerla por encima para ir más rápido, pero los agentes ya habían esposado a Tumper. Jane se puso frente al agente que había entrado el último, controlando su impulso de cogerlo de la solapa y descargar sobre él toda su rabia.

- Oiga, este hombre conoce a John el Rojo -explicó casi a modo de súplica-. No puede llevárselo.

- Ahí tiene la orden -dijo señalando a Lisbon, quien levantó la vista del papel algo atónita.

Jane vio cómo se llevaban su única pista para atrapar a John el Rojo de una vez por todas mientras sentía cómo se le congía el pecho. No podía estar pasándole eso, no cuando estaba tan sumamente cerca. Se giró hacia el agente de nuevo dispuesto a no rendirse pese a la evidente jugarreta del FBI, pero antes de poder decir nada Lisbon le pasó por al lado como un rayo, casi empujándole en el camino hacia el pasillo.

- Espere -instó Lisbon al agente que le había entregado la carta, pues ya estaban de camino al aparcamiento-. El juez le ha autorizado a llevarse a su agente para interrogarle, pero nosotros llevamos el caso de John el Rojo así que está obligado a darnos cualquier tipo de información relacionada con él.

El agente del FBI amagó una sonrisa mientras que se llevaba las manos a la cintura. Jane salió al pasillo pero no se movió de la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios. No creyó necesario acercarse tras verle la cara.

- Debería plantearse traspasarse al FBI, agente Lisbon, sería una buena adquisición.

- Toda información que revele su agente -forzó la entonación omitiendo su comentario- será rápidamente transmitida a mí o a mi equipo. Vamos a contrarreloj.

El agente levantó la vista para encontrar la de Jane y luego volvió a mirar a Lisbon, quien seguía esperando una respuesta clara.

- Por supuesto, cuente con ello -dejó caer los brazos mientras daba un paso hacia atrás-. Un placer verla, agente Lisbon.

Se giró por completo sin esperar a que respondiese - sabía que no lo iba a hacer. Lisbon se giró con decisión tras hacer una pequeña mueca en reacción a su victoria. Caminó a paso seguro con las manos en los bolsillos, y cuando estaba de cerca de Jane éste se le acercó para decirle algo al oído.

- No me esperaba que fueses tan persuas...

Pero para su sorpresa Lisbon pasó de largo sin tan siquiera mirarle. Jane se quedó estático en el sitio totalmente anonadado. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pues no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué se comprotaba así con él. No le entraba en la cabeza esa actitud cuando tenían el caso de John el Rojo ardiendo entre las manos de lo cerca que estaban.

Lisbon llegó de nuevo a la oficina, donde se encontró nuevamente con Van Pelt.

- ¿Ha habido suerte?

- Sí y no -se detuvo enfrente de ella arqueando los brazos; se notaba agarrotada-. Parecía dispuesto a cooperar pero justo han llegado los del FBI y se lo han llevado.

- ¿Qué?

- Tenían una orden -se adelantó a la siguiente pregunta de su subordinada-. Pero he llegado a un acuerdo con el FBI de que nos dirán cualquier información relevante que pueda darnos respecto a John el Rojo.

- ¿Y crees que nos avisarán? -preguntó Van Pelt totalmente incrédula.

- Más les vale -respondió un azorado Jane, quien entró en la sala escrutando a Lisbon con la mirada-, de lo contrario Lisbon se la tiene jurada.

Van Pelt le miró y luego se giró hacia su jefa, quien meneó la cabeza ligeramente con cara de "ni le esuches". Entonces Jane pasó por detrás de Van Pelt y tocó el brazo de Lisbon.

- Oye, ¿podemos hablar un momento, por favor?

Pero antes de poder pensar en la respuesta apareció Rigsby con un gran bocadillo de pechuga, tomate, lechuga y ketchup entre sus manos. Al parecer estaba más que ileso.

- Jefa, Jane -dijo a modo de saludo limpiándose el tomate que le goteaba por el labio-. ¿Cuando habéis llegado?

- No hace mucho -respondió Lisbon, aprovechando la ocasión para escabullirse de Jane. Sabía perfectamente de lo que quería hablar pero ella no tenía nada de ganas. Él la había empujado a actuar así, y después de tantos años llega un punto en el que uno se cansa de tanto juegecito. Lo único que quería era centrarse en John el Rojo, atraparle y que Jane cumpliese su palabra de abandonar la brigada para no volver a verle nunca más. Sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba en eso una profunda tristeza invadía su cuerpo. Realmente no quería que se fuese, claro que no, pero aferrarse a alguien como él no hacía más que traerle problemas, y ya estaba harta del tema.

- Supongo que Van Pelt ya os lo ha contado todo -dijo Rigsby, y mordió de nuevo su bocadillo.

- Sí -respondió nuevamente su jefa-, aunque hemos perdido al sospechoso.

Rigsby se atragantó-. ¿Cómo dices?

Le explicaron toda la historia a su recién llegado compañero, quien se quedó a cuadros con la inmediata intervención del FBI, a la vez que sospechosa. Por supuesto sabían que iban a intentar encubrirle, pero los federales también estaban al caer así que Lisbon sabía que tarde o temprano les iban a tener que dar algo, alguna pista o referencia, ya fuese verdadera o falsa.

Finalmente apareció el tercero en discordia. Cho se acercó a paso ligero hacia la oficina. Lisbon le vio venir puesto estaba de frente al cristal, pero no perdió ni un segundo en preguntarle tras cruzar el marco de la puerta, pues notó cómo Jane intentaba captar su atención de nuevo.

- ¿Ha habido suerte?

- Tanto McAllister como Bertram han desaparecido; nadie sabe nada de ellos desde ayer.

- Era lo más probable -dijo Jane intentando sonar más como una afirmación que como consuelo.

- ¿Vosotros?

- Hemos logrado arrestar a un miembro de la organización -explicó Van Pelt- pero se lo ha llevado el FBI.

- Y aparte no hay ni rastro de Stiles -añadió Lisbon, algo desanimada.

- A ver si va a ser verdad que ha ascendido a un plano superior -bromeó Rigsby, pero al parecer la única persona a quien le hizo gracia fue Jane.

- Stiles no es ningún santo y mucho menos inmortal -le reprochó su jefa, aunque sin mala intención.

- La única duda que me... -comenzó Jane en un tono pensativo.

- Además -prosiguió Lisbon, cortándole a propósito-, tenemos la certeza de que está vivo porque salió de la casa en el tiempo que yo tardé en llegar.

Jane dejó de mirar al vacío para centrar su vista en ella mientras que a la vez levantaba ligeramente una ceja. Todo este asunto empezaba a mosquearle.

- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de ello? -puso el dedo en la yaga Rigsby-. Quiero decir, sobrevivir a una explosión a su edad ya es todo un logro, ¿pero cómo se las habrá apañado para salir por su propio pie?

- Si le hubiesen ayudado lo hubiese visto -explicó Lisbon-, ya sea a su ayudante o el coche del mismo, y ahí no había nadie más.

- ¿Creéis que Bertram o McAllister le ayudaron? -conlcuyó Cho.

- Eso ahora da igual -alzó la voz Jane para evitar futuros cortes-. Stiles no forma parte de la orgnización ni es John el Rojo porque no tiene el tatuaje, ergo hay que centrarse en Bertram y McAllister -logró al fin la atención de todos, incluso la de Lisbon-. Reede también lo tiene pero está en el hospital, así que está controlado. Aunque no sé por qué pero algo me dice que no es él.

- No hay forma de saberlo por seguro -instó Lisbon, más en un tono de reproche que de aportación.

Jane giró la cabeza hacia ella con la boca entreabierta, aunque no dijo nada.

- Hay un par de policías custodiando su habitación -explicó Rigsby-. Hemos ido esta mañana. Nos han dicho que nos avisarían si se despertaba.

- Entonces podemos centrarnos en Bertram y McAllister -pensó Lisbon en voz alta-. De acuerdo -pareció haber recibido un subidón de energía-. Rigsby, Cho, id hasta Napa e investigad todo lo que haya relacionado con el sheriff McAllister.

- Eso nos quitará un montón de tiempo -le interrumpió Jane-, un tiemo del que no disponemos.

- Hay que hacer las cosas bien, Jane -volvió a su equipo-. Id y realizad la investigación como siempre lo hacemos. Manteneros pegados al _teléfono _-Jane no pudo evitar bajar la mirada tras escuchar lo que acababa de decir Lisbon, aunque ella siguió hablando-. Si hay cualquier novedad habrá que moverse rápido. Yo me encargo de encontrar a Bertram. Van Pelt, vas a trabajar con Jane.

Tanto Van Pelt como Jane cruzaron miradas. ¿Acababa de decir que trabajaría con Jane?

- Quiero que transcribas todo lo que sucedió en tu casa -fue más una orden que una petición- porque luego habrá que hacerlo de todas formas.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? -le espetó Jane de repente-. No voy a perder el tiempo en la oficina, voy contigo a enc...

- De este modo ahorramos tiempo -le cortó la frase ya por cuarta vez-. Además, todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora son llamadas, así que tampoco me serías de ayuda.

- Pero...

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de hacer lo que te digo por una puñetera vez en tu vida? -aquel súbito comentario dejó sin aire a todo el equipo-. Estamos demasiado cerca para permtirnos cualquier descuido así que vamos a hacer las cosas bien -se dirigió al resto-. Venga, en marcha.

Pasó entre los corpulentos Cho y Rigsby para abrirse paso hacia el pasillo, rumbo al ascensor. Ambos agentes se miraron y luego miraron a Jane, quien parecía habésele comido la lengua el gato. Puesto que no dijo nada siguieron a su jefa, pero sabían que algo iba mal entre ambos, algo que en realidad siempre había estado ahí. Desde siempre el equipo había temido que la obsesión de Jane desgarrase la unión, y al parecer acababa de pasar. Desgraciadamente ellos no podían hacer nada ya que ninguno tenía derecho a hablar con Lisbon, pues era un tema laboral más que personal, al menos a su modo de ver.

Lisbon ya le había dado al botón cuando Cho y Rigsby la alcanzaron. Rigsby aún se estaba terminando el bocadillo cuando el ascensor llegó. Lisbon entró la primera; parecía tener prisa. Por alguna razón lo único que quería era salir de allí, salir fuera del alcance del asesor. Había intentado comprotarse como él pero sencillamente no podía seguir haciéndolo; no podía seguir fingiendo ser alguien que no era.

Pero justo entonces Jane apareció por el pasillo y detuvo las puertas del ascensor antes de que se cerrara por completo con su mano, dando un fuerte golpe sin querer. Los tres le miraron con cara de estupefacción, pero ninguno tuvo tiempo de decir nada.

- Chicos, mejor buscad posibles relaciones con McAllister en Sacramento y alrededores -ambos fruncieron el ceño-. Después de lo ocurrido habrá ido a buscar cobijo en la organización, por lo que estará por aquí cerca -fijó su mirada en Lisbon-. Tenemos que hablar.

Ambos agentes se miraron de reojo pero no dijeron nada. Esperaron a que Lisbon saliese del ascensor, pero sorprendentemente no movió un sólo músculo.

- Podemos hablar luego -le espetó con desgana.

- No -respondió tajante-. Van Pelt se encarga de Bertram -vio la duda en sus ojos-. Ahora.

El tono que había empleado hizo que Rigsby se pusiera tenso. Jane parecía irritado y a la vez algo molesto, pero sin duda estaba muy serio, lo que le dio a entender que había algo realmente importante de por medio. No pudo evitar centrar la vista en Lisbon, quien tras aguantarle la mirada a su asesor durante unos segundos decidió salir del ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron y Lisbon se puso las manos en la cintura con aire cansado.

- ¿Qué q...?

- Ven -dijo cortándole la frase.

Y sin más dilación se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban hasta el ático. Lisbon le siguió con la mirada y luego físicamente. Era obvio que finalmente se había percatado de su reciente comportamiento, pero lo que le preocupaba era si se había parado a pensar en la razón. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no quería estallar delante de él. Tenía que ser capaz de autocontrolarse, de reprimir sus sentimientos como siempre había hecho, aunque, sin saber por qué, tenía la sensación de que ésta vez iba a ser más difícil que las anteriores.

Llegaron ante la enorme puerta corrediza de metal y Jane la abrió de un tirón. Se puso a un lado para dejarle pasar y ella aceptó la invitación sin tan siquiera mirarle a la cara; Jane se dio cuenta. Entró tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí y cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a lo que pretendía ser su cama.

- ¿Me puedes decir que es tan súmamente importante para sacarme del ascensor de esa manera? -preguntó Lisbon claramente fastidiada-. Te recuerdo que íbamos tras una pista que nos podría llevar _directos _hacia el verdadero John el Rojo -se aseguró de recalcar bien el nombre del asesino.

- Ya basta -dijo girándose de repente hacia ella-. Para.

Lisbon se quedó algo sorprendida, aunque lo escondió bastante bien. ¿Le resultaba molesto escuchar el nombre de_ John el Rojo _de la boca de otros? Era gracioso, porque ella tuvo que aguantar su obsesión durante nueve largos años. Sin embargo, el modo en que le había pedido que parase le hizo sentir hasta culpable. Ella no era así, pero se había propuesto actuar del mismo modo en que lo hacía él cuando se trataba de capturar al asesino, y al parecer había dado resultado.

- Sabías de sobra que no te iba a dejar venir conmigo -le soltó de repente.

Lisbon vio que no pretendía andarse con rodeos, así que decidió hacer lo mismo.

- Pensaba que por una vez habrías decidido confiar en mí.

- Y lo hice -se apresuró a decir-. Te lo dije, Lisbon, eres la persona más honesta que conozco. Si me lo dijiste es por que realmente no pretendías detenerme.

- Pues entonces dime, ¿por qué demonios me dejaste tirada, Jane?

Jane tuvo el impulso de hablar pero apretó los labios para reprimirse. Lisbon vio como el aire inchó sus mofletes y seguidamente lo soltó en forma de suspiro, apartando la mirada por primera vez. Ese gesto hizo que una pregunta volviese a la cabeza de Lisbon, esa pregunta que se estuvo planteando durante toda la noche que pasó en el hospital. Jane se apoyó en el borde de la cama mirando hacia el rincón, pensativo. Lisbon apartó la mirada; ya estaba harta de tanto secretismo entre ambos.

- Hay una cosa que quiero saber -rodó sus ojos hasta él de nuevo-, y quiero que seas honesto por una vez en tu vida.

Jane sintió su mirada en sus ojos, pero no quiso girarse. Desgraciadamente, conocía demasiado bien a Teresa Lisbon, y ya se imaginaba por donde iban los tiros. Sintió la necesidad de cruzar los brazos, pero no podía darse el lujo de que leyera su expresión corporal. Después de tantos años juntos Lisbon había aprendido mucho de él y sus técnicas, y no era el momento idóneo para mostrar debilidad emocional. Así pues, se armó de valor tras coger aire y levantó la vista para encontrar la de ella.

- Lo que me dijiste en la puesta de Sol -comenzó a media voz-, ¿realmente era cierto o tan sólo lo dijiste para engatusarme y quitarme los teléfonos?

Para su sorpresa, Jane rodó los ojos levemente y bajó la cabeza a la vez que se esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa para sí mismo.

- Es increíble la velocidad en la que pueden cambiar las cosas, ¿no crees? -dijo de repente en casi un susurro-. Piensas en cómo pueden ir, lo planeas, y aún así después te sale el tiro por la culata -hizo una pausa mientras centraba la vista en el vacío de la habitación-. Lo mismo pasa con los sentimientos, supongo... -logró mirarle de nuevo a la cara-. Perdona por lo de los teléfonos, pero tenía que asegurarme de que estuvieses... ya sabes, lejos.

- Sigo esperando tu respuesta -dijo impasible, aunque le había escuchado con atención y sabía a lo que se refería.

- Te lo acabo de decir -respondió un poco a la defensiva.

Abrirse a los demás nunca le fue tarea fácil, y lo mismo sucedía con ella. Pero Lisbon también había aprendido con el tiempo que nunca se puede suponer con Patrick Jane, así que quería oírlo, quería escucharlo de su boca para estar segura.

- ¿Sí o no? -le presionó aún sin mover un músculo, aunque estaba algo tensa.

Jane dudó unos insantes, pero finalmente le miró a los ojos y volvió a serenarse, dispuesto a ser sincero con ella y consigo mismo.

- Sí, lo era -hizo una leve pausa-. Significas mucho para mí, Teresa. Ahora ya lo sabes.

_¡PLAS!_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jane se encontraba mirando a la pared con cara de estupefacción y un dolor increíble en la mejilla izquierda. Lisbon acababa de girarle la cara de una bofetada.

- ¡Serás idiota, maldito estúpido engreído! -le espetó Lisbon con toda su ira-. Eres un completo egocéntrico, un dramaturgo egoísta de orgullo herido, ¡maldito seas, Jane!

Los gritos de su compañera habían hecho retumbar las endebles paredes de la estancia y se mantenían en el aire con un ligero eco. Estaba realmente cabreada, y Jane, aún con la mano en la cara, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

- Está bien... -dijo estirando las letras, no muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar-. Estoy de acuerdo con todo eso pero no entiendo muy bien a qué ha venido la bofetada.

Lisbon, contrariamente a sus expectativas, parecía aún más alterada.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre despedirte de mí así, sin más, dejándome tirada en mitad de ningún sitio mientras sé que te diriges a una muerte segura?

- No era tan segura...

- ¡Y una mierda! -exclamó abriendo los brazos- ¿Tienes la menor idea de cómo me has hecho sentir? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubieses muerto, eh? ¿Qué habría pasado conmigo, entonces?

Jane se quedó en blanco. No había pensado en eso, no había caído en que después de su muerte los demás aún seguirían con vida, en que tras encontrar su final ellos no encontrarían el suyo. Lisbon tenía razón, había sido totalmente egoísta, un absurdo y completo egoísta. Se levantó sorprendido de su propia ignorancia, con la boca entre abierta intentando encontrar algo que decir.

- Lisbon... lo, lo siento, no había pensado en eso.

- ¡Exacto! Ese es tu problema, ¡que nunca piensas! Te obcecas con tu maldita venganza, la cual apoyo como bien te dije, ¡pero aún así no confías en mí y encima me haces esto!

Su grado de indignación no podía ser mayor.

- No pretendía... -intentó acercarse hacia ella, pero ella se echó hacia atrás-. Oh, vamos, Lisbon.

- Ni te me acerques, Patrick Jane. Me soltaste aquello sin tan siquiera tener en mente una posible respuesta por mi parte.

- Pues dímela ahora -dijo casi cortándole la frase, abriendo los brazos en modo de súplica.

- De nada serviría.

Jane sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, pero Lisbon no le dio tiempo a interpretar sus palabras. Se giró delante de sus narices y llegó hasta la puerta como un rayo, abriéndola de un tirón y saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¡Espera, Lisbon!

Intentó seguirla y fue tras ella, pero cuando giró al llegar a las escaleras tuvo que frenar en seco al encontrarse de frente con el cañón de una 9mm y con una Lisbon dolida y extremadamente furiosa.

- Ni se te ocurra seguirme.

Un quiebro en su voz delató sus sentimientos. Jane se quedó en el sitio, sintiéndose todo lo culpable que no se había sentido en los nueve años y pico que llevaban trabajando juntos. Lisbon bajó el arma a la vez que una lágrima se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla. Desapareció por las escaleras y Jane se quedó clavado en el sitio. Se dio la vuelta y deshizo el camino hacia su estancia, sintiéndose el hombre más estúpido y egocéntrico del planeta. Apretó los puños y los aporreó con fuerza contra la puerta de metal, creando así un ensordecedor y estridente sonido. Los mantuvo sobre ella hasta que sus oídos dejaron de pitar. Apoyó su frente sobre la puerta, dándo un último cabezazo sobre la misma.

- Idiota... ¡Idiota! -no dejaba de repetirse.

Quiso asegurarse de que Lisbon supiese la verdad sobre él, que supiese que no es tan frío y calculador, que su venganza no significaba que siguiese enamorado de su difunta mujer, aunque sí que la seguía queriendo, igual que a su hija. Quiso hacerle saber que en otras circunstancias, ¿quién sabe? Pero jamás pensó que su plan podría tergiversarse tantísimo, que el final de su agonía se alargaría aún más y que tendría la posibilidad de volverla a ver. No era que no estuviese contento, pero por primera vez no había cubrido todos los posibles ángulos de su no tan calculado plan. No trataba con gente, trataba con Lisbon, con sus sentimientos par ser exactos, y haberle hecho tantísimo daño era algo que no se iba a perdonar fácilmente.

Jane entró de nuevo en su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, ahora ya más calmado. Cierto que le había hecho saber una parte importante de él, pero ella también lo había hecho, justo unos minutos atrás. Si estaba tan disgustada con él era porque ella también sentía algo y quizás querría habérselo dicho entonces, aunque aquel momento lo máximo a lo que alcanzó fue una pequeña risa nerviosa ya que no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Jane se acercó a la ventana, dándole vueltas al asunto. Si Lisbon había reaccionado así era porque también le improtaba, porque él también significaba mucho para ella, quizás incluso demasiado.

Fue en ese momento de lucidez cuando Jane decidió anteponer algo -en este caso _alguien_- a todo el asunto de John el Rojo. Por primera vez en su vida dio prioridad a otra cosa que no fuese su estúpida venganza, dio prioridad a Lisbon. Tenía que arreglarlo, tenía que terminar lo que había empezado en la puesta de Sol, demostrarle que realmente confiaba en ella, y si John el Rojo le mataba después daba igual, al menos habría sido honesto consigo mismo y, lo más importante, con ella.

Cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de Lisbon. Tal y como esperaba no contestó. Volvió a llamarla, quizás así sabría que era importante, pero no obtuvo respuesta. De repente le vino la imagen de su lágrima descendienco por su meijlla rosada con el arma en alto, apuntando directo hacia él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras que un extraño dolor oprimió su pecho. No se lo pensó dos veces. Salió de su ático a toda velocidad dejando la puerta abierta de par en par y bajó a las oficinas, donde encontró a Van Pelt recogiendo sus cosas.

- ¿Dónde está Lisbon?

- Se ha ido hace un rato.

- ¿A casa?

- No lo sé, supongo. Pero parecía muy alterada -vio la reacción culpable del asesor-. ¿Qué ha pasado, Jane? -preguntó arqueando una ceja, pues sabía que algo le había hecho.

- Tengo que hablar con ella.

Pero justo entonces el teléfono de Van Pelt comenzó a sonar. Jane quiso esperarse por si sonaba la faluta. La chica se acercó y contestó rápidamente.

- ¿Diga? ¿Cho? -puso cara de asombro- ¿Cómo? ¿En serio? -hubo un pequeño silencio a la vez que se ponía algo tensa- Vale, de acuerdo, se lo diré a Lisbon. Mándame la dirección. Te veo allí.

Colgó y se giró hacia Jane, quien esperaba en ascuas saber qué era tan importante y dónde tenían que ir.

- Era Cho, dice que Tumper ha hablado y que gracias a la información que les ha dado han encontrado la sede de la organización -la cara de Jane se iluminó-. Una casa en una área residencial. Me ha dicho que él y Rigsby van a reunirse con las fuerzas de asalto -Jane frunció el ceño-. Van a prepararse para redar la casa.

- ¿Qué? -todo el brillo en su cara s esfumó.

- Puede que Bertram y McAllister estén allí -explicó Van Pelt, creyéndolo inecesario por su evidente obviedad.

- No, no, no... Se dirigen hacia allí con todo tipo de fuerzas del orden, ¡eso se lo pondrá en bandeja de plata para escapar! -dijo Jane alterado.

- ¿Pero qué pretendes que hagamos? No podemos actuar nosotros solos en algo tan grande.

Jane dio un cabezazo contra su mano apoyada en el poste y apartó la mirada intentando pensar. Van Pelt le miró sin saber muy bien qué decir, pero entonces se giró hacia ella con urgencia, lo que la sobresaltó un poco.

- Apúntame la dirección en un papel.

Ella obedeció mientras cogía papel y boli y copió la dirección del mensaje de Cho. Antes de que pudiese cogerlo Jane se lo quitó de la mesa y se lo guardó en el bolsillo a la vez que Van Pelt se giraba hacia él frunciendo el ceño. ¿A qué venía tanta prisa?

- Voy a por Lisbon y nos vemos allí. Sobre todo tened mucho cuidado.

- Descuida, lo tend...

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase Jane ya estaba de camino al ascensor.


	4. Pulsaciones

**Pulsaciones**

Conduciendo muy lejos de respetar las normas de tráfico, Jane se plantó en casa de Lisbon en menos de quince minutos. Afortunadamente, acertó, ya que su coche estaba aparcado justo delante de su casa. Aparcó el suyo justo detrás del de Lisbon y salió escopeteado del vehículo. Llegó hasta su puerta en cuatro zancadas y la aporreó con fuerza. No obtuvo respuesta, así que volvió a aporrearla.

- ¡Lisbon, abre!

Lisbon, aún vestida de calle, estaba estirada boca arriba sobre el sofá. Miró la puerta con desgana y luego volvió a mirar al techo.

- Déjame en paz, Jane -dijo con aire desanimado, aunque no lo suficientemente alto para que la oyese.

Justo entonces su teléfono empezó a vibrar. Se llevó la mano al pantalón y vio que era él. Le colgó el teléfono y volvió a su postura inicial. De repente vibró el otro teléfono. Esta vez era un mensaje: "ábreme, por favor, es urgente". Lisbon rodó los ojos mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No por el mensaje, sino porque no quería que los vecinos le echasen la bronca. Puso la mano en el pomo sin tan siquiera mirar por el ojillo y la abrió de un tirón.

- Eres realmente pesado cuando quieres, ¿lo sabías?

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- No.

- Gracias.

Y logró colarse entre ella y la pared. Lisbon suspiró fastidiada y cerró la puerta después de que entrase cual conejo saltarín se tratara.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tumper ha hablado y los del FBI ha encontrado la base de la organización -sacó el papelito que le había dado Van Pelt-. Esta es la dirección. Cho ya está con el grupo de asalto -Lisbon le miró sin comprender-. Se están preparando para una redada.

- Pero eso les facilitará las cosas a la hora de huir -concluyó frunciendo el ceño.

- Por eso hay que llegar allí antes de que empiece el espectáculo o de lo contrario tanto Bertram como McAllister se esfumarán como el humo.

- Pues vamos.

Quiso ir hasta el perchero para coger su americana, pero Jane la detuvo con su cuerpo, poniéndose justo en medio.

- No es esa la razón por la que he venido, al menos no la principal -corrigió de inmediato.

- Jane, esto es más importante que...

- Escucha -le cortó la frase a la vez que asintió firmemente-. Lisbon... lo siento. Jamás debí hacerte eso pero comprende que no tenía opción si quería mantenerte alejada del peligro.

- El peligro forma parte de mi trabajo, Jane.

- Pero no mi venganza -añadió rápidamente-, y no me perdonaría jamás si te pasara algo por culpa mía. Fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para engañarte sin que sospecharas nada -bajó la mirada-, pero a la vez... aproveché la situación para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí durante todos estos años -le miró a los ojos-. Significas mucho para mí, Lisbon, y no quería arriesgarme a perderte llevándote conmigo aquella noche.

Lisbon se sobrecogió por un instante. Era lo que quería oír, la confesión que esperaba, pero de nuevo no se lo esperaba tan repentinamente y se quedó inmóbil en el sitio. Bajó la mirada, recapacitando. Jane se quedó en silencio, esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

- Tú también significas mucho para mí -dijo finalmente alzando la mirada-, por eso me enfadé tanto. Me dejaste ahí tirada sin posibilidad de avisar a nadie... sabiendo que quizás no volvería a verte con vida.

Su voz se quebró y se vio obligada a parar y apartar la mirada. No era capaz ni de encontrar sus ojos. Jane respiró hondo para contrlar sus emociones. Las repentinas y fuertes palpitaciones que había estado sintiendo cuando estaba cerca de ella en los últimos meses volvieron a él en aquel momento. Pero ahora no necesitaba reprimirse, ya no. Lisbon le correspondía, o así lo entendía él según sus palabras y expresión corporal. Se culpó brevemente por haber tardado tanto, pero John el Rojo... maldita sea, ahora empezaba a entender a lo que se refería Lisbon cuando se refería a _su obsesión_.

Pero ahora eso daba igual, lo importante era que estaba vivo y había podido decírselo claramente a la cara, y ahora la tenía delante, justo en frente de él, mirándole. Podía notar sus _pulsaciones_; su respiración la delataba. Notó como un _impulso _se apoderaba de su cuerpo, un impulso que había reprimido desde hacía unos seis meses, ocultándolo entre _sombras y cenizas_; pero cada vez se hacía mayor, cada vez se acercaba más a sus _extremos_, y no sabía cuánto más podría controlarlo. Pero ya no tenía que volver a reprimirse nunca más. Estando tan cerca de John el Rojo el futuro no era una preocupación a la que prestar atención. Daba igual lo que sucediese a partir de ese punto; ahora tan sólo improtaba el presente, el aquí y ahora, y en ese momento tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer.

Llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas, acomodándolas entorno a la forma de su mandíbula y apoyándolas sobre su suave piel. Podía ver cómo los ojos de Lisbon se movían a gran velocidad alternando los suyos, podía sentir cómo su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba, pero también se dio cuenta de que no iba a detenerle pese a saber perfectamente lo que se proponía a hacer. Ambos empezaron a respirar entre los labios sin apenas darse cuenta, pues el contacto visual era electrizante. Se acercó a ella algo vacilante, pero vio cómo comenzó a cerrar los ojos, lo que le dio pista libre. Se acercó hasta el punto de respirar su propio aire, estando a punto de rozar sus labios, esos labios que tanto había anhelado durante tanto tiempo...

Ambos abrieron los ojos de repente casi de un salto. El corazón de ambos acababa de dar un último vuelco que casi les provoca un ataque cardíaco. El teléfono de Lisbon se puso a sonar a todo volumen, y puesto que Lisbon lo había dejado previamente sobre la mesa la vibración se agudizó aún más. Le dedicó una mirada algo culpable antes de separarse de él e ir a buscarlo. Jane, por su parte, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos mientras que dirigía la mirada hacia el lugar contrario hacia el cual se había ido ella, apretando los labios con fuerza mientras el pensamiento de culpa le asaltó la mente durante un segundo. Se sentía como si estuviese jugando con ella otra vez.

- Era Rigsby -anunció Lisbon tras colgar el teléfono-, dice que vayamos cuanto antes. Al parecer la cosa se está poniendo fea -Jane se giró hacia ella, sorprendido-. Debemos marcharnos ya.

Jane dudó unos instantes pero asintió de inmediato con la cabeza a la vez que se dirigía hacia la puerta principal. En la misma escala de tiempo Lisbon cogió su chaqueta del perchero y abrió la puerta justo en el momento para que Jane pasase por ella, y luego ella detrás. Cerró de un portazo a la vez que Jane le daba el papel que le había entregado Van Pelt con la dirección de la redada, a lo que Lisbon se quedó clavada en el sitio.

- ¿No vienes conmigo?

- Te sigo desde atrás -dijo encaminándose hacia su coche.

- Pero...

- He memorizado la dirección -se adelantó su asesor antes de que terminase la frase-. No hay tiempo que perder.

Lisbon se quedó algo fascinada por la coordinación de su asesor, aunque algo molesta porque se suponía que era ella quien cortaba el bacalao. No obstante, no estaban en condiciones de discutir. Ya habían perdido suficiente tiempo en su casa, y la voz de Rigsby exigía rapidez. Mostró su acuerdo no diciendo nada más, subieron rápidamente a los coches y salieron echando humo de allí.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Lisbon detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera mientras que Jane lo dejó tal cual, apresurándose a salir del coche. Pero lo que vio le dejó sin habla. Para su sorpresa, el ejército había tomado cartas en el asunto. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos; todo aquello era un batiburrillo de gente armada hasta los dientes corriendo de un lado para al otro, un amasijo de militares y SWAT por todas partes revoloteando como abejas en un avispero.

Lisbon tenía la misma cara de estupefacción. Se había quedado clavada en el sitio sin poder distinguir una sola cara de entre la gente. Finalmente pudo encontrar a Van Pelt, quien llamó varias veces pero resultó totalmente inútil; el ruido era demasiado alto para que pudiese escucharla. Se acercó a paso ligero y le tocó el brazo para hacer que se girara.

- Jefa -dijo a modo de saludo, pero parecía muy nerviosa.

- Grace, ¿qué está pasando?

- No lo sé, cuando llegamos aquí ya estaban los del ejército montando un perímetro.

- ¿Pero quién está al mando?

Justo entonces apareció un alterado Cho casi sin aliento, captando la atención de ambas mujeres.

- Jefa, esto es un caos -dijo hiperventilando-. Hemos perdido completamente el control de la escena.

Lisbon le miró horrorizada sin saber qué decir. Tenía razón, aquello era un completo y absoluto caos. Sin embargo, Jane seguía en sus cavilaciones. Sabía que estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, de lo contrario todo aquel panorama no estaría pasando. Tan sólo había una cosa que hubiese empujado a John el Rojo a crear semejante escena: el miedo. "_Esto lo ha planeado él..._"pensó con el ceño fruncido, "_pretende escapar_". Entonces abrió de nuevo la puerta de su coche y tocó la bocina tres largas veces para captar la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¡Nadie se va de aquí! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que hasta Lisbon se girarse de un susto-. ¡Nadie va a moverse de donde está, ¿entendido?!

Al fin logró poner un poco de orden en aquel frangollo, aunque sus cuerdas vocales se vieron seriamente resentidas durante los próximos minutos. Todos los miembros del ejército desplegados se giraron hacia él, desconcertados, y seguidamente pusieron sus ojos en sus superiores, quienes también se giraron con cara de estupefacción desde sus vehículos militares.

Lisbon y el equipo le miraron con los ojos como platos; ninguno recordaban haberle visto así jamás. Jane, por su parte, aprovechó para dirigirse ahora a los jefes milicianos. Se apartó de su coche y se acercó al hombre al que todos habían mirado anteriormente.

- Que todos sus soldados formen filas de uno.

- ¿Qué pretende...?

- Usted hágame caso -le interrumpió-. John el Rojo está entre ellos.

- ¿Está diciendo que uno de mis hombres es un asesino en serie?

- No, estoy diciendo que quizás alguno de ellos podría estar intentando ayudarle a escapar.

Jane vio cómo el hombre se debatía en una lucha interna pero finalmente se giró hacia otro soldado que tenía al lado y le quitó el megáfono de las manos con aire de resignación. Se llevó a la boca mientras lo encendía y dio la orden pertinente. Los soldados no tardaron en obedecer, confusos, pero eficientes.

Jane se alejó de los oficiales mientras escrutaba con la mirada cada uno de los soldados presentes. Buscaba algo, aunque no sabía exactamente el qué. Quizás una cara conocida, quizás un intento de fuga... cualquier indicio de que finalmente el pez había tensado la caña. Fue pasando entre las filas cual detector se tratara, y entonces se quedó inmóvil en el sitio. Una cara conocida asomó en la cuarta fila, y la cara de Jane reflejó su gran descubrimiento.

- Bertram...

Pero antes de que pudiese decir u hacer nada el director de la brigada, vestido de soldado, le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y echó a correr entre la gente más rápido que una gacela. Jane también reaccionó y salió tras él. No iba a dejarle escapar tan fácilmente, de eso ni hablar. Rigsby y Cho también se añadieron a la persecución tan rápido cómo les permitieron sus piernas. Notaron cómo las cabezas de los soldados se giraban a medida que avanzaban entre ellos, aunque ninguno llegó a intentar nada para ayudarles.

- Estos robots no se mueven sin una orden -logró quejarse Rigsby soltando una bocanda de aire.

- Separémonos -propuso Cho.

Y se divideron sin perder de vista hacia donde se habían ido Bertram y Jane, quien empezaba a coger flato. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, Bertram cruzó de nuevo la calle y se metió en un coche del tirón. Lo tenía más que preparado, el muy desgraciado. Jane siguió corriendo, pero cuando llegó tan sólo pudo empotrarse contra la puerta justo antes de que Bertram acelerase quemando rueda. Una opresión volvió a su pecho. ¡Le había perdido de nuevo, maldita sea!

Un frenazo hizo que se girara aún hiperventilando. Lisbon había sido más inteligente y había cogido el coche. Le abrió la puerta indicándole que subiese. Inexplicablemente, tardó dos segundos de más que se le hicieron eternos. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que no iba a poder hacerlo solo, pero también de que no tenía por qué hacerlo por su propia cuenta. Sabía que se trataba de su venganza, única y personal, pero el trabajo en equipo era imprescindible, y sabía que Lisbon no le iba a defraudar pese a todas las perrerías que él le había hecho a lo largo de los años.

Subió al coche de Lisbon y esta aceleró incluso antes de que cerrara la puerta y se pusiera el cinturón. Al parecer todo el asunto había cambiado su actitud. Pese a que ya le hubiese dicho 48 horas antes que no iba a entrometerse entre él y su _vendetta _personal, ahora la veía diferente, más motivada, incluso más dolida. Gale Bertram había sido su director desde hacía más de diez años, había confiado en él y, a pesar de que no había sido su mentor como Minelli, había influenciado en su vida. Ahora resultaba ser que el director de la agencia del orden para la que trabajaba, para la que se había dejado la piel día tras día creyendo defender una causa justa, la verdad y la ley, resultaba ser el asesino en serie más buscado de toda California. Jane sabía que eso le carcomía el alma, por lo que también tuvo por seguro que, independientemente de cómo termiara el asunto, ella realmente no iba a detenerle. Aunque también era verdad que no era algo que le tranquilizara.

Cruzó una mirada con ella, reafirmándolo. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a pasar ni de cómo iba a terminar aquella locura, pero lo que sí que sabía por seguro era que todo iba a terminar esa noche, para bien o para mal, y en caso de que se diese la segunda opción, tenía bien claro que iba a dejárselo a Lisbon en bandeja de plata.

* * *

Espero que no se os haya hecho muy pesado por la falta de diálogos, suelo escribir de forma más llevadera, pero he tenido que condensarlo porque el tiempo aprevia ;) El siguiente será el último, y lo subiré el domingo a las 9 de la noche, hora del Pacífico (9 horas menos que en España). Tan sólo lo digo para que no os penséis que se me ha olvidado, sino que es por la diferencia horaria. Muchas gracias por los reviews, siempre se agradece saber lo que opina la gente :)


End file.
